Meeting your Evil Twin
by HK-Revan
Summary: Revan meets his future self, more like an evil twin. Malak and Master Kreia tags along. This is one year into the Jedi Civil War. Bastila and Revan meet again.
1. Jedi Temple

Meet your evil twin,…sort of

Timeframe: Before the Kotor game

Characters: revan, bastila, Keria, Malak and other Jedi

Genre: humor and action and something….

Summary: What happens if young Revan meet older Revan?

Notes: Hopefully you'll like this?

Date: Revan is sixteen

It was a typical day at the Jedi Temple. Revan was sleeping, perched on a limb in a tree. His padawan braid dangling slightly, his cloak was dangling slightly. He was the picture of a resting child, albeit a powerful one who would one day rule the world.

He was powerful for his age, a good fighter and charismatic. His best friend Malak was the only one who could match him in sword fighting. There was even whispering of him becoming a knight. It was unheard of such a powerful being since Exar Kun. The council was worried, they had good reason. If they knew whom he would turn out to be, they would have crapped themselves. After all, who knew sweet, kind, happy Revan would turn into an evil, crazy, lunatic, crotchy, Sith Lord.

However today history is about to be made, today Revan will meet the Sith. Well dead Sith, tombs and such.  
**_  
'Cue in Creepy Music'_**

His master Keria finally relented and allowed him a field trip to Korriban, rumored a Sith World. He was even allowed to bring a friend. Revan naturally took Malak, it was rumored they were born attached to the hip and separated.

Back to our loveable Revan, he was waiting patiently for Malak. Malak was late, and Master Keria was late. Master Keria had an excuse, convincing the council to let such an unauthorized not to mention dangerous field trip. Their last field trip landed Revan in the Hospital Wing for weeks. Their previous trip before the last trip almost started a war. Yup, Revan was a magnet for trouble. He would deny it of course.

Malak was probably kissing his unofficially girlfriend. Revan scowled at this thought, somehow women like huge men not that he was small. He was at average height, but Malak was a giant of a human. Little did Revan know, he had a fan club. So did Malak, although Malak's fan club is more open. Open as in kissing him in public open. _Ah, puberty the significant change in a young boy's life._ Malak being older had a spurt of growth and deeping of voice, Revan however did hit puberty but only grew taller a bit, his voice changed slightly but alas he did get telepathic abilities though. The pranks he created using his telepathic abilities were worth it though.

Unsuspecting Revan continued to bask in the sun, not knowing what was going to happen. If you told him, he would have arrested you on suspicion of lethal spices. Revan wasn't the Golden Boy but he was not a Bad Boy. He was a mix of the two. Loose enough to laugh and stiff enough to look imposing. A prodigy of sorts, an enigma, a trouble maker. He was Revan, and Revan is simple himself.

Master Keria finally came, with a slightly subdued Malak. After a brief recap, Revan found out Malak was caught by Master Vrook and was given a harsh dressing down for unorderly conduit. Malak replied by saying he caught Vrook with Atris kissing. It ended with both not telling anyone else their 'activities'. Revan merely smirked and Malak went to the pilot room. Since this was a rather dangerous mission, the council conceded on a private ship with no republic markings. After all, you never know what may happen and the Republic could not afford to get into another war.

Sad thing was Revan could not pilot if his life depended on it. He was not scared, it was just that he was directional impaired. As in, he needed a navigational droid to help him find his place. Even the Jedi Temple, in which Revan grew up in from a small child, he could get lost in. As he got older, Revan relied more on the Force for direction than his eyes. He could feel where the Force was pushing him and where the Force wanted him to go he would go. Piloting was different, so all piloting was left to the Master or the Republic pilot or Malak.

Revan went to his quarters and went to sleep. The hyperspace journey would take days; Korriban was on the Outer Rim.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malak panicked as the controls screamed. The on ship alarm screamed and screeched. It echoed through the ship.

"Master Keria, the ship hit something."

"What did it hit? I felt a disturbance but nothing else."

"I dunno, it appears to be an anomaly but the computer reports nothing else."

Keria searced the Force for a reason but found none.

"Wait, it stopped." True to his words the instruments calmed down and the ship continued on its journey smoothly.

"It could have been a space annomly, continue on course and wake me up when we get there."

Malak nodded and asked," Did Revan wake up?"

Keria snorted," No, Revan could sleep through a bombardment. However, when he is awake he is one of the most alert Jedi there are. Although you should be careful when waking him."

Both Jedi chuckled at the thought. As a child Revan, once gave the Creche Master a black eye for waking him up. Since then the Creche Master gave him a wide berth, even as an adult.

Keria left to her quarters and slept. Malak programmed the ship onto autopilot and he too went to his bunk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For once, Revan was first to awaken. The Force was nudging him for some reason and he followed the nudging to the cockpit. To him, there was nothing wrong but then the ship lurched. Grabbing on the pilot's seat he slid into it. The ship dropped out of hyperspace with an even bigger lurch. Revan was slammed onto the console and he heard Malak's cursing through the walls. The planet lid into view and blinked shocked.

The planet had ships and was teaming with life. The planet should be dead with a few ships but it wasn't.

"What in the Force…" Malak arrived.

"I know…."

"What happened?"

"…….dunno"

"Apprentice?" Ah, Master Keria arrived and she was not a morning person.

"Master, isn't the planet deserted?"

"It was, it should be…"

"It isn't, this is bad. Is the intelligence that bad, no one could miss a few thousand people on a planet? Could they?" Revan ever the strategist was examining this problem. Something was wrong, he could feel and he knew the others felt it also.

"Lets land and see what the situation is." Volunteered Malak. Revan slid out of the chair and walked towards the fresher.

"It's not like something worse could happen?"

"Famous last words." Muttered both Keria and Malak. Keria went to the other fresher and sighed, _just__one more year then I'll be free_ she thought desperately. Soon she'll be too old to have a padawan and she'll just retire. Revan was slotted to take his trials soon she hopped no prayed he would past. Revan gave her more gray hair than any of her other multiple padawans combined.

So…..Do ya like it?


	2. A CRAZY IDEA

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Where: Korriban

Landing was easy; the spaceport that was stationed on Korriban was empty. It appeared the next shipment left a few minutes before the freighter arrived.

Dressed in a cloak with their hood pulled over their head, the three Jedi walked towards the only exit of the hanger. A human greeted them wearing Czerka issued clothes.

"Ah, good evening." It was the Port Authority.

Master Keria merely nodded. As the master and highest rank of the trio, she supervised everything. She sometimes let Revan do the talking, this time however the mission went horrible skewed. The dark side swirled around Korriban like a storm cloud, waiting.

"More Jedi to come to Korriban."

Keria blinked as did her companions. Jedi came to Korriban? Why didn't anyone tell them?

"Jedi come here often?" Her voice wavered as she spoke, good thing the Port Authority did not notice.

"Yes, for the Sith Academy."

**Wha**? She could not hold back her shocked face. The Sith Academy was operating on Korriban? Right under the Jedi's nose?

"There is a one hundred credit fee for docking in Czerka ports. After you pay the fee you can dock anything you wish." Said the oblivious Port Authority.

"May I ask you a question?" Asked Revan hesitantly, not wanting to alert the Czerka employee of anything unusual.

"What information do you wish?"

"Tell me about Korriban." Revan was curious why the reports contradict what was happening on Korriban. Surely, the intelligence from other Jedi were not that bad.

"This is Dresdae, it is the only colony on this planet. Korriban is a Sith planet, well within their space, though it is not very well-inhabited. The Sith allow Czerka to mine and use the spaceport but otherwise the colony revolves around the Sith Academy."

"What about Czerka? What are they doing here?" Malak as well was curious, this place…made him feel icky.

"Czerka is one of the largest companies in the Core. I am surprised you have not heard of it. Czerka is interested in mining. Czerka's headquarters are here, most business are conducted here."

"And the Academy?" Revan was itching to know of the Academy. He felt multiple force sensitives, some half trained and a small margin that are trained.

"Unless you are a hopeful that wants to enter the Academy it is advised you stay away. The Sith are the law and they do what they please. It can be quite dangerous."

"I'll be on my way."

"Enjoy your stay in Dresdae."

The Jedi walked away. Walking into the hallway to the colony, the trio looked ominous.

"Master, what are we going to do? The Council must be told." Malak muttered.

"We do nothing, scout out and see what had occurred here. Meet back in two hours at the ship. **DO NOT CAUSE TROUBLE**!" That bit was aimed at Revan.

Keria walked away and disappeared. Leaving the duo, alone.

"So, Revan what are we going to do?" Malak asked his silent friend.

"We're going to the cantina."

"The cantina, we don't have time to drink."

"We don't need to; I suspect we can find someone to help fill us in."

Walking down the hallway to came to a room. Filled with pilots and what appeared to be a Twi'lik at a counter.

Walking up to the Twi'lik with Malak following him, Revan waited until he got the persons attention.

"Excuse me."

"Ah, hello, is there anything you need?"

"Eh, what do you offer?"

"Weapons and certain connections."

"Weapons?"

"Yes."

"I see, and what do you need those weapons for?"

"If you are staying here for long, and want to keep your limbs attached."

"From who?"

"There are a lot of Sith here, this is where they come to study. Obnoxious brats, the lot of them."

The Twi'lik lowered his voice to a conspirator whisper," Just between you and me I don't understand why everyone thinks 'dark side' and 'hooligan' should be the same thing."

He spoke louder, "Though they are dangerous, despite being annoying. Best thing to do is not to get the attention of a Sith."

Revan nodded," Thank you for your advice."

He swept away with Malak. Things were getting more mysterious. Answers only led to more questions.

After entering the cantina, he walked towards the barkeeper. After ordering a drink, he sat on a chair near the door and waited for Malak. Malak could weasel more information better than he could. Clearing his mind, he scanned within a half mile, searching for force senseitives. Approximately one hundred force sensetives. Of the hundred, only handfuls were properly trained, the rest were half trained. Moreover, the majority barely made a blip in Revan's search. These 'Sith' were no more than children with lightsabers. There was only so far you can teach a person who cannot even lift a block with their mind. The bad news was that they were outnumbered. A Jedi's only weakness was numbers and surprise. Even a Jedi cannot take down hundreds of people, it would exhaust the Jedi.

Waking from his trance, he took a sip of his green drink. Malak was coming towards him, clearly agitated and scared? With a huff, Malak seated himself by Revan muttering slightly.

Concerned with his friend's behavior he waited until Malak was composed.

"Did you know there is a war going on?"

"No, is it the Mandolorian War?" Revan kept up with the news of the Mandalorian conquests of the Outer Rim. He had not heard of an unofficial war.

"No, that one was resolved by …..General Revan and General Malak."

Revan response was to cough up his drink. Malak pounded his back until Revan stopped coughing.

"Wha?…How is that possible. I am sure to remember I did not join the navy. I would remember it. You sure he wasn't lying?"

"Yah, the Rodion barkeeper assured me it was true and told me of the Jedi Civil War."

Malak said softly, not wanting anyone to notice them.

This time Revan was ready, he choked slightly but did not suffocate. " A Jedi Civil War?"

The incredulous expression on his face and voice mirrored Malaks'.

"Yah, and guess whom the leader is?" The sarcastic tone in Malak's voice made Revan dread the answer.

"Let me guess, you and me." Revan waited for Malak to say no.

He was disappointed.

"Yah, we attacked the Republic and started a Sith Empire." The sad tone in Malak's voice made Revan's heart drop to his boots.

"We…started a Sith Empire? That is impossible. I am not a Sith Lord. I do not want to be a Sith Lord. I like my hair." The last bit was because all Sith Lords shaved their head and tattooed. Revan likes his hair, a lot. As did Malak, who had a bush for a head.

"Yeah, Darth Revan and his groupies started going after Jedi and I think from what I heard, they're winning."

"How?"

"Some of the Sith were former Jedi who followed Revan in to the war, the Jedi numbers were depleted during the previous wars. Some were turned by torture other killed by assassins."

Revan was speechless. It seemed like they were in a nightmare, with no end.

"Go to Master Keria and tell her of the news, then…." Revan then got a new idea.

**_A completely new twist to know thine enemy._**

"Ask here for permission to join the Sith Academy." At Malak's incredulous expression Revan merely grinned.

"I got an idea."

Malak shook his head and walked away, muttering something about stupid ideas.

Master Keria sat in the cock pit examining the news. First she was incredulous, then amazed, then sad, and then anger. After a brief wrestle with her emotions she retained the Jedi calm. She didn't understand why this happened, just that they were here for a purpose.

She heard Malak and turned to face him. After a brief chat and they understood where they stood she reacted quite _violently_ towards Revan's idea.

"Is he **INSANE**! He must be **CRAZY**!" Was only the few of the non-graphic words she used to express what she thought of his plan.

Nevertheless, she did give her permission and the expressed orders that once they get in, they leave. She figured that the Sith would be too cocky to check backgrounds and would let them in and out of their Academy as they pleased.

After this 'venture', they were going to Dantooine and get this whole mess figured out.

Therefore, this is second part. You probably recognized parts of the script came from the game it did.


	3. AHhh, is thatEck

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars related.

Chapter 3: Plans and Expectance

The trap was set, permission was granted, and all that was needed was a victim.  
Someone who is a sith apprentice, older than him, prideful. Practically everyone.

Revan sat on rock next to the ramp that led to Dresdae, the Sith Academy's front door looming ahead, with rock statues next to it. Next to Revan sat a pile of balloons, filled with a watery substance. Malak was at a designated area, where Revan was supposed to lead the victims to. Malak questioned if Revan could find the place again, without getting lost, after much argument Revan compromised and in the end relocated the location. Revan's master Kreia had sneaked off, to find more intelligence on what had happened and the current war.

After waiting for a quarter of an hour, victims appeared; four students exited the entrance of the Sith Academy and were walking towards Revan's location. They paid him no heed, since he looked like an idiot teenager. The four were armed with lightsabers and one was tossing a medallion in the air. The medallion glittered and flashed as it reflected from the sun. Revan carefully gathered up the water balloons and with great accuracy threw them at the victims. The victims did not even know they were being attacked until the projectiles hit them. They were covered with a warm milky substance. 

Pandemonium ensued. They reached to a conclusion of what the liquid was and in unison glared at Revan. Revan merely stuck his tongue out, blew a raspberry and ran for it. This further enraged the group and they gave chase. Revan ran towards the hanger, looking back to make sure they were following him.

Revan ran quickly towards his ship, turning and following the ship's outline. The four pursued him, anger blinding reason. They followed and stopped when a huge looming human blocked their way, their prey gone. 

**_Crack…Ack..Ouch…Ahhhh…Ugh….Thump_**

Revan landed on the ground next to the pile of Sith. He had jumped and clung on the rungs outside of the ship, out of site. Malak was holding a shock stick and tossed it aside.

"It worked, Malak told ya so." Revan said beaming to his friend.

"It did," said Malak. He bent down, touched the milky substance, and in horror jumped back.

"Revan….Did you…..Wha…..Revan." Malak exclaimed in shock. The milky substance was coated on gloved fingers.

Revan shrugged nervously," No. Its white powder and preheated water. That's all. I promise."

"Promise" 

"Uh, Huh"

Malak let out a sigh of relief; he picked up the medallions from the unconscious Sith and pocketed them. 

"Does Master Kreia know?"

"Yeah, I just contacted her."

"Well, let's go."

They tied up the group and sticking them into a dark corner, out of site. 

Pulling their hoods over their faces, the duo walked towards the Cantina. After a bit of exploring Malak found out that hopeful have to talk to a Academy instructor in order to get in, or impress one of the Sith.

A Master Uther likes to hang out in the Catina. The plans was to show the medallions, weasel in then leave. Master Kriea gave them four hours; after the time is up, they have to meet at the ship.

Malak strode forward, with Revan trailing slightly. Since Malak was imposing and Revan was not, it was decided that Malak did all the talking. Besides Revan may have not changed that much, and the instructor may know how he looked like.

"Don't disturb me Jedi." Said the tattooed man. The word Jedi was spat out, in distain.

He then saw the medallions clenched in Malak's gloved hand.

"Ah, you have medallions, how curious. May I ask where did you get them."

"Got them from some students."

"Hm, I see. Do you wish to be a Sith. After all, that is why you are here, are you not?" Uther glanced at the shadowed figured behind Malak's giant frame.

"Who is your companion?" He gestured at Revan.

"A friend." 

"Ah, Jedi padawans?" He had seen the braid that ran down Malak's shoulder and that of Revans.

"Yes."

"I see, ….Do you both wish to be Sith?" Uther had no problem with having Jedi padawans, sometimes the students had their master killed and they fall after such a traumatic event. To have two of them was …interesting.

"Yes." Was the answer from the tall figure.

"And you, young man?"

The young man shifted uneasily, "I don't know, Mac….are you sure?"

Mac, the big figure, nodded.

"Yes." The smaller figure said softly.

Uther noted that the smaller figure seemed shy and unsuited for the Sith lifestyle, but he felt the power that radiated from the smaller figure dwarfing the bigger one.

"So, are you ready?"

Both figures nodded. Uther stood up and walked towards the Academy. The recent batch  
was completed with this duo.

He lectured the group of hopefuls, told them only one will pass this year, how to pass and then dismissed them.

The mystery of the younger person confused him, why was that person so familiar?

Beep Beep

Uther glanced at the console in his room and noted a message from Lord Revan. He hastily answered the message. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Revan and Malak were shown two rooms, side by side. After the guard left, the two visibly relaxed.

"Dang, Revan….this is really bad." They were in Revan's room.

"Yeah, I know," said Revan downcast. Seeing all this future Sith in training, and the feeling of the darkside made Revan ill.

"Revan, how much time do we have left?"

"Two hours, want to scout around a bit?"

"Sure,….wonder why they didn't want us to cut our braids?"

Revan shrugged and the two parted ways. Malak went one way, Revan the other.

Revan walked around, counting all the students and guards. Many of the students barely had a drop of power; they had anger but no power.

However, the darkside that surrounded this place was clouding his vision, and his ability to listen to the force. Before he knew it, he was lost. 

Revan turned his head and tried no to look confused. He was at a secret hanger. Different from the spaceport Czerka had, more personal.

Hearing the sound of an engine, Revan almost fled, but remembered that he was a 'Sith' and had authority.

Guards emerged from the ship and walked by him, they saluted but ignored him.

Then more guards dragged some people down with them. 

They were Jedi, one was a male twi'lik. He looked like master Zhar but defiantly was not him. Two knights followed, one male and one female, both human. Then a smaller figure was dragged after them. A padawan, just like him. No more, came after the padawan. 

The Jedi were bruised and unconscious, but relatively alive. 

Revan watched as they were dragged away, his heart thumbing a mile a minute.

Quickly contacting his master, he relayed the situation to her.

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." 

"What! Why?"

"We cannot interfere."

"Yes, we can. We have to."

"No, you cannot Revan.'

"Yes, we could set up a distraction and get them to safety."  
"That plan is flawed, it's too dangerous."

"I know, but….Master."

"Revan…you will probably do it anyway." 

"Sorry master but as a Jedi I have to save my fellow Jedi. No matter what."

"Very well, I'll be ready to take of; you have to make a reliable plan with Malak. When you get one, tell me."

"Kreia out."

Revan held the communicator and sighed. First, he needs to find Malak, then a reasonable plan. Revan sighed again, _this was bad_ he thought. The Jedi that were captured will probably get tortured and all sorts of bad things. Who knows what will happen?

So, what do you think?


	4. Fun with explosions

Disclaimer: I don't own this or that or anything

Somewhere in space……..don't ask me

Darth Revan sat in his leather chair musing. He had just sent a message to Master Uther and a present. The presents he sent will help introduce the academy students to the darkside. He himself did not see what was sent but knew they were Jedi.

The war was going well, for him that is. The Jedi were still reeling over the casualty rates during the last war and this unexpected move took them by surprise.

The fleet outnumbered the Republics' and he had loyal men working for him. Soldiers from the last war and converted Jedi fill the ranks. Even now, more Jedi and soldiers enlist to be on his side.

Although something troubled him, for the past day or so, he felt a disturbance in the Force and something was nudging him. It was like phantom pains or an echo. He did not like it. Something happened and he had no clue what it was. His visions led to nothing and he felt the pangs of doubt and sadness ripple through him. He was doubting himself and his mission, questioning his own methods. Sighing Revan went into deep mediation, searching for the disturbance, planning his strategies for the battle ahead.

It was a simple plan. Pull the fire alarm and run for it. Relatively simple. Except Malak, being the worrywart, decided to add a real fire and some explosions. All he had to do was detonate some grenades, some flammable fluids, mostly shampoo and hair spray plant a few mines and tada. It became an instant distraction.

As the siren screamed aloud and the stampede of Sith in training ran out of the building, and the loud serenade of explosions and screams Revan admired his friend's imaginative mind.

Running in the opposite direction Revan and Malak easily disabled the security locks and hauled away the captive Jedi. One of the Jedi was more mobile than the others and helped carry the immobile Jedi. Quickly contacting his master, the group ran to the ship and blasted off. In all the commotion the group forgot about the security cameras that was placed secretly everywhere in the Academy.

Once they were inside the ship, Malak left unmolested by the air defense system. After all, they were Sith, the dock master cannot ask them to do anything or detain them. The ship jumped into hyperspace.

Master Kreia busied herself with healing the most critically wounded Jedi and Malak helped the other. Revan was left to deal with the female padawan. The female padawan was as old as he was. She was slightly tanned skin and a skintight catsuit that left nothing to be imagined. Her brown hair was tied back with two pigtails. Revan leaned in surprised.

"Bas…urk."

Bastila woke up and after a slit second look of shock, she kicked him in the gut.

Revan feel with an undignified off and got up. His master was holding Bastila in a stasis hold. The injured Jedi was still unconscious and the other was held down by Malak.

"Why did you attack my padawan?"

So. This part is short sorry. Hopefully the next part will come. Please review and I beg for you pardons for holding out so long with this entry.


	5. Basty

Bastila woke up with a start. Her master and her fellow padawan were on a mission when they were captured by a Sith patrol. Her fellow Jedi were used as target practice or practice dummies. Thankfully, they did not know who she was. Held captive in an academy, waiting there eventually fate she went into a trance. Her trance led to a nightmare, that scared her. She dreamt of Revan, her former idol, her former friend. She awoke to her nightmare staring back at her. On reflex, she kicked, her booted foot slamming into Revan's gut. Revan went down unceremoniously, while his accomplices froze her and immobilized the other mobile Jedi.

"Why did you attack my padawan?"

The question came from the older women. She was the only authoritive figure around.

"Master, it's okay. I'm not hurt and they're not a threat." Apparently, Revan got his breath back.

"Oh?"

"My intuition says so." Revan was beaming at this comment.

"I see, remember the last time we listened to your intuition?" Quickly the woman shot it down.

"That wasn't my fault." Came the indignant reply.

"You started a civil war, just when you ended one. You insulted their culture." She was trying to hold her laughter in.

"I couldn't eat it. It was a foot long fuzzy wormy thing. A FOOT LONG." Revan was protesting rather vehemently.

The old women chuckled, disengaged the stasis, and went back to healing the other Jedi. Apparently, she trusted Revan to calm down Bastila.

Bastila stared at Revan. He looked exactly like before, even his braid-wait.

She walked forward and very calmly yanked his braid. She was awarded with a yelp of pain as she fingered the braid.

Startled Revan pulled his braid out slightly. He pouted at Bastila. Suddenly she hugged him. Her assets was squished against his chest and he blushed. Apparently, Bastila had grown up, in areas. The young, brash girl he knew definitely grew up. Malak also figured it out as well, he gave Revan a thumbs up accompanied by a lewd grin. Kriea pinched him with the force. Smirking slightly, Malak went back to healing the other Jedi.

Bastila pushed herself away and stared at Revan. He was her age, with a long braid to accompany him. He was wearing dark Jedi robes, the obsidian color. She summarized he sneaked in to get her and her fellow Jedi out.

"So, are you okay?" She was startled out of thought.

Revan was looking at her sheepishly, thumbing his nose slightly. He looked so cute.

Bastila nodded, looking at the floor. She idolized Revan but there was an age gap between them. He was half a decade older than she was and she was but a lowly apprentice. Now, he was the same age as she.

"Come on, Master Kreia said we have meeting soon."

Bastila was disrupted from her thoughts. Revan was right in front of her. Concern was in his eyes, she had drifted off. Bastila followed Revan out into the one of the many rooms.

So, VERY SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE. I HAD SCHOOL AND MY HW. So sorry. Can you forgive me?


	6. Anger

I didn't abadon the fic, I got lost! SORRY!!

Disclaimer: i no own Star Wars

Bastila followed Revan into one of the big rooms. One of the masters was resting on chair drinking caffa. The others who were awake, were also leaning on chairs. Malak was also drinking caffa and rubbing his eyes. It was tiring to use the force for so long.

Kreia walked into the room. " I believe i owe you all an opology and an explansion."

She proceded to tell the other Jedi what occured. Blank silence.

Bastila broke the silence first. " How is that possible?"

" We have yet to find out why we are here. It could be a fluke or a planned arrangement."

" Some plan", said Revan with rolled eyes. The other Jedi looked at him and flinched. Revan scowled and stalked to the other side of the room to grab a cup of caffa.

" I believe you know who padawan Revan is, yes?" Her statement was met with terse nods. Of course they knew who Revan, was. Everyone in the universe knew who he was.

" I am Master Keria. I am master of Revan. This is padawan Malak."

The male human smiled slightly. " I am Knight Tarm with Knight Shana. Master Sh'en and padawan Bastila."

Kreia smiled. " Good, now that the pleasentries are over, we should be in Datooine soon. Knight Tarm should contact them for I don't wish to blasted out of the sky."

Knight Tarm nodded. Malak stood and guestured towards the cockpit. Together the two went to navigate the ship to Dantooine.

The other Jedi went to their designated quaters. Revan decided to meditate. He reached a calm center and uncounciously levitated. His leviatation was broken by a loud yell, in his head.

_WHAT THE KRIFF ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND, JEDI!_

With a yelp, Revan fell onto the hard ship floor.

" Nice work," said a dry voice. His master had witnessed his embarrashing fall.

Revan scowled. He did not need a lecture from anyone. He was almost a knight.

" You need more control, we cannot have you alerting your dark half of you--"

"Blah, Blah, Blah. I am in control. After all, we don't need another Dark Lord!"

As Revan was speaking the room shuddered. Small objects leviatated and zoomed around.

"I can see and feel the fear the other Jedi have from just being near ME! They are scared of ME! I didn't do anything to warrent such fear!." Revan slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a dent. He was breathing hard, trying to control the rage that had bubbled up inside him.

" You are giving them a reason to fear now." Kria's voice had cut through the thick red haze, leaving Revan to see the other Jedi staring at him.

Guiltily, Revan tried to calm himself. Where did the anger come from? His self control was slipping. He just went off the deep end for no reason.

" I apologize for my behavior master. I did not know what came over me." Revan bowed to his master, at peace.

" All is forgiven, just be careful where he lash out."

At that, Revan raised an eyebrow, a questioningly look on his face. Kria pointed at the dent in the ship's wall.

"If you continued punching, we all would have died. Do be careful, that would have been a painful and annoying way to die."

" I will, but you love my annoying ways don't you?"

" Hah, in your dreams. If you weren't my padawan, I would have stuffed you in a closet and locked the door." Kriea smiled at a disturbingly happy thought.

" Ah, so that was what happened to initate Drex. No wonder he always ran the other way, whenever you were around."  
said Revan smirking.

Kriea huffed and using the force, dragged Revan with her by his padawan braid. He was dragged along, yelping the entire way.

The rescued Jedi looked at each other and shrugged. The antics of Master Kriea and Revan were legend.


End file.
